The present invention relates to a method for molding lenses, and more particularly, a method for molding infrared beam transmitting chalcogenide glass lenses.
The use of inexpensive infrared cameras is increasing. Such cameras are being installed in personal passenger automobiles, fire trucks, and police cars. High performance infrared optics are expensive, often costing more than the camera. An infrared beam transmitting lens is generally produced by cutting, grinding, and polishing a block of, for example, germanium. Methods are needed to develop new optical designs and fabrication methods to substantially reduce cost while maintaining system performance.
In accordance with the present invention, a method for molding a chalcogenide glass lens includes providing a mold. A preformed lens of chalcogenide glass is placed within the mold. The lens has a top surface and a bottom surface. An amount of chalcogenide glass is deposited within the mold and on the top surface of the preformed lens. The mold is heated, such that the chalcogenide glass on the top surface of the preformed lens softens, melts, and bonds to the top surface of the preformed lens. A lens surface is formed in the melted chalcogenide glass to form a molded lens which is bonded to the top surface of the preformed lens. The molded lens and performed lens assembly is then removed from the mold.